Andros And A Story
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tony meets his grandson, Andros, and with their introduction, a few questions are raised. Oneshot, Pepperony.


"You're my…no way, that's impossible. It can't be possible. First of all, I've never even dated anyone before, much less get married. And second of all, I've never had a kid. And furthermore, you're way older than me! It's physically impossible for you to be my grandson. Who are you, really?" Tony said.

"You're not getting it. I'm from the future, I've traveled back in time to see you." Andros explained.

"Yeah, and I'm Ben Franklin." Tony scoffed.

"You've gotta believe me. I've heard the story of how you guys got engaged about a million times when I was a kid…I heard it from my mom, who heard it from you two about a million times."

~…~

In a house in the surrounding neighborhoods of New York City, the sun shone through the bedroom of a now 21-year-old Tony Stark, waking him peacefully. As he yawned and stretched, his eyes drifted to the clock sitting on the nightstand beside his bed to see it read 7:30AM; meaning he only had a half an hour to get ready for work.

"I hope you're getting up in there, Tony, you're going to be late for work." Pepper yelled from behind Tony's closed bedroom door.

"I'm on it, thanks Pep," Tony yelled back with a smile. He loved how she always seemed to be in the right place at the right time, saying the right thing.

So after a quick shower, quick comb of his hair and brush of his teeth, he emerged from his room, grabbing his keys and wrapping his arms around Pepper, giving her a kiss.

"Come on, Tony, we have to at least try to act professional at work." Pepper giggled.

"Aw, you always say that." Tony pouted.

"That's because you always do this." Pepper teased with a smile.

"I can't help it, I just can't keep my eyes off you." Tony said with a smile as they walked out the door, into the car and drove off into the city.

"You're so cheesy, you know that right?" Pepper said, her smile remaining.

"I know. But you know you like it."

Once they got to work, they got too distracted by work things for Tony to ask her the question that had been on his mind for a long time.

He'd been thinking about it for a long time. Ever since he had hired Pepper as his PA a couple months back, when she had given up on her S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dream (she realized she'd never get the job, and it just wasn't right for her). She made the best PA he'd had since he started Stark Solutions, and trust me, he'd had plenty. None suited him quite like she did.

And this led to the analogy that she wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met. Compared to her, other girls he'd dated seemed…boring, to him. Compared to Pepper's constant upbeat attitude and tendency to blab, other girls seemed ordinary. He tried dating other girls before, during a rough patch between him and Pepper in their college years, and none of them worked for him. So when he finally reunited with Pepper, it felt natural to have her around and he felt like something important had just been brought back to him. And a little bit after that, he realized he didn't want to let her go again, and formed a new goal to propose to her within the month.

So there he was, at the end of the month, still nervous beyond measure.

So, as Tony sat back in his desk chair in his office, Rhodey walked in, noticing Tony's state of distress.

"Still stressing over asking Pepper, huh?" He asked.

"Still as nervous as the last time you asked." Tony answered.

"Come on, dude, the month is almost up. If you don't do it soon, you're never going to get to it." Rhodey advised.

"I know, I know, I'm going to get to it tonight. If I don't, you have permission to pick me up, drop me at her apartment and make me ask her." Tony explained.

"Yeah, you better. Look, dude, I know you're nervous but once the moment comes you'll see that the words just roll off your tongue."

Tony folded his arms skeptically.

"And you know this how, mister never had a girlfriend?" He teased.

"Dude, I lived with my mom while my dad was away doing army stuff. What do you think we talked about?" Rhodey explained. Tony chuckled.

"Ha, you got a point there. Being raised by dad has its advantages." Tony said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, ha-ha, you're so hilarious."

"I know, you don't have to brag for me." Tony teased.

…

Later that night, Tony and Pepper were returning to Tony's house after work for movie night when Tony stopped them at the front door.

"Uh, hey Pep, c-can I ask you something?" Tony asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Pepper responded curiously.

"I-I uhh, well, we've been together a long time, a-and you know how much I care about you…" Tony began, stuttering nervously and constantly. A tiny voice kept telling him he can't do it, but Tony fought to ignore it. Tony swallowed his nervousness and got on with it. He reached into his pocket, retrieving the velvet box containing the ring.

"Pepper, I'd be delighted to keep you in my life for as long as I live." Tony said, presenting the ring to her. Pepper looked to the ring, then to Tony's honest face and a huge smile spread across her cheeks.

"Oh, Tony of course I will!" She exclaimed, jumping on to him with a hug. Tony sighed in relief, wrapping his strong arms around her with a smile.

"That's a huge relief, because I'm pretty sure I really need you in my life." Tony said with a smile.

And for that moment, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes to see the honesty laying beneath them.

"I love you, Pepper Potts."

"Anthony Stark, I love you too."

~…~

"…and that's how it happened. That's the honest to god truth; I've heard it a million times." Andros explained.

"This can't be real. No one has even found a way to make time travel possible, not even dad or I could figure it out. You're lying. What are you really here for?" Tony said. Pepper thought his story was adorable, but she had to side with Tony a little bit. (The little bit meaning she was on both sides in this case).

"Fine, if you don't believe me I think I have a picture of you guys with mom, Uncle Michael and Aunt Gina somewhere…"

"No! I don't need a picture; I'll just stick with not believing you. Now what are you really doing here?" Tony asked, refusing to believe him.

Andros rolled his eyes, realizing that this must be the point in time before his grandfather had realized how he felt for Pepper.

"Whatever, I didn't think you wanted to know why I was here anyways…"

**Don't really know how this idea came to mind...just one of those random ideas, I guess. FYI: this IS NOT how the episode goes, I promise you, I thought it up all on my own. Ahh! Sorry, I just love Andros! Had to use him XD I'd be that person in the crowd that screams 'I LOVE YOU ANDROS! I LOVE YOUR RED HAIR!' He has red hair XD Okay, so it's more of a light brown, but hey, it could just as well be red with bits of Tony's dark brown mixed in! I love Andros! I mean, I won't if he tries to kill Tony, but for now Andros is like amazing….anyways, enough of my blabbing, review! **


End file.
